


The Belt Fic

by fenn_yeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, Loosely based off heatwaves, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, but not really, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn_yeet/pseuds/fenn_yeet
Summary: I fucking hate the heatwaves discord. This goes against everything I believe in.It’s the belt thing but they’re on the beach and also it’s from the perspective of dream’s belt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	The Belt Fic

I hate to brag, I really do, it’s just that I’m the prefered belt of internationally known youtuber Dream. Most days, he picks me up in the mornings and carefully slides me through the loops on his jeans so that I can cling to his hips. On other days, he tends to hang around in those gray sweatpants of his. I hate his gray sweatpants. 

Of course, his boyfriend George is rather fond of them. Which isn’t surprising in the slightest. Still, I’m Dream’s favorite. And I can tell that George likes me as well, if the way that his hands tend to linger is any indication. He’s always rather hesitant with his touches, shifting away as the slightest movement. Dream is clearly the bold one out of the two of them. 

They’ve gone out to the beach today. So I’m currently half crushed against the sand. Dream is laughing though, so I’m glad at least one of us is having fun. George’s fingers play with the edge of Dream’s jeans, brushing over me every now and then. Dream tenses slightly as George tugs him closer before relaxing into the touch. George’s weight shifts, flicking sand in the air as he rolls over to settle across Dream’s lap. 

George’s hands skim lightly across my surface. I can feel the way that Dream’s breath hitches, causing a slight tension across my clasp. His fingers curl around me suddenly pulling me forward so that I’m pressed against his hips. Dream presses his lips to Georges’s neck and they pause, comfortable silence filling the air.

 _Love is sweet._ I think as George’s hands move again, scrambling to unclasp me as Dream tilts his head up to meet George’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Twt is @fenn_ele


End file.
